


Talking To The Moon (달에 말하기)

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Forbidden Love, Kai is a prince, M/M, Princes, Romance, Sehun is a servant, Servants, Social Standards, currently working on this and it's hella fun so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: "I love him". He said in a broken, hushed voice. The Moon and the stars were the only one listening, the night was warm and comforting and the crown prince felt a tad better."I love him". He said in a sad silent thought. The Moon and the stars were the only ones who could hear it, the night was cold and frightening, and the servant boy felt more guilty.





	

**  
**

**Talking To The Moon, (** **달애말하기 )**

By : Malevolance

 

 

 

_ **  
** _

* * *

 

 

**Prologue**

 

It was a silent Plea for love that engraved itself in the boy's heart and made it its home.

It was a silent plea for love that made his eyes follow the trail of a certain silhouette in the crowd of maids and butlers, as they hurriedly prepared for his engagement.

It was a silent plea for love that did not want to be silent anymore, wanted to be professed out of eager lips and tell the loved one that "No, I do not wish to get married to a

person I do not love, for my heart is held captive by you and only you".

It was a silent plea for love that sparked on one beautiful evening, born under the night with the stars as witnesses and they were all whispering, murmuring all the love that

was kept hidden.

It was a silent plea for love that pained the crown prince as his eyes could see only one person : The pale boy with the beautiful smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  _ **I will update soon :)**_


End file.
